Due to its high thermal stability, mechanical strength, and resistance to chemical corrosion, maleimide polymer is applied in a variety of electrical devices. A coating made of the conventional maleimide polymer, however, exhibits inferior film extensibility due to the rigid aromatic linking chain of the conventional maleimide polymer. Further, the conventional maleimide polymer has a high dimensional change under high temperature or by water absorption due the poor dimensional stability of the conventional maleimide polymer.
Moreover, in order to improve the ionic electrical conductivity, a polymer with high ionic electrical conductivity has to be used to blend with the conventional maleimide polymer. Therefore, the application of the maleimide polymer is limited.